


Changing

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Body Modification, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, THIS IS A STETER FIC, Transformation, sterek is just a side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew how omegas were made. He also knew that a long, long time ago they were born among werewolves naturally, but - unfortunately for him - that wasn’t the case anymore.</p><p>Nowadays, omegas were the sacrifices of the human compounds; the price of the weres’ protection. Nobody liked it, nobody wished it on their own, but it was the deal.</p><p>Humans outside of the compounds didn’t last long. He heard rumors of a few villages here and there, but with the constant raids of feral weres, he was sure they didn’t last long and even if they did, the price of survival had to be a lot more in casualties than a few kids every couple of years.</p><p>The Alphas chose, of course - a larger pack could have five or more of them - and they chose their future omegas carefully, as the only ones who could procreate. The betas, although numerous were infertile; a lot of them formed pairs, but they were barely more than foot soldiers and caretakers of the littles of their pack. And the littles came from the omegas.</p><p>SECOND CHAPTER ADDED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Hopeful prompt: a/b/o where omegas are created from being raped by alphas. Stiles just suddenly going from a defiant beta to a needy little omega addicted to his alpha's cum. And Peter being totally fine whoring the omega out to his friends.
> 
> Anonymous said:hey, could you writte same really rought marathon sex between stiles and peter? with virgin stiles and evil peter just doing what he wants with stiles with our without consent. thank you, spilled milk was amazing.

Stiles knew how omegas were made. He also knew that a long, long time ago they were born among werewolves naturally, but - unfortunately for him - that wasn’t the case anymore.

Nowadays, omegas were the sacrifices of the human compounds; the price of the weres’ protection. Nobody liked it, nobody wished it on their own, but it was the deal.

Humans outside of the compounds didn’t last long. He heard rumors of a few villages here and there, but with the constant raids of feral weres, he was sure they didn’t last long and even if they did, the price of survival had to be a lot more in casualties than a few kids every couple of years.

The Alphas chose, of course - a larger pack could have five or more of them - and they chose their future omegas carefully, as the only ones who could procreate. The betas, although numerous were infertile; a lot of them formed pairs, but they were barely more than foot soldiers and caretakers of the littles of their pack. And the littles came from the omegas.

 

***

 

The Beacon Compound had three Alphas - it didn’t seem much, but the Hale pack was still one of the strongest in the area, supplementing their numbers with ferocity.

Alpha Talia Hale was mated, just like her daughter Laura. Her brother though, Peter, lost his omega when the Deucalion pack tried to overtake their territory last year.

And that meant that after four years of relative peace, there was a choosing again.

It was nothing fancy, nothing like in the books of dystopian fiction Stiles read in the library written before the world actually turned into one. No. The wolves came in their human forms, dressed in ordinary clothes and mingled with the masses. Alphas were seen rarely enough by the general population that they had no problem blending in, revealing themselves only when they found the one they wanted.

 

***

 

Stiles should have known, really. It wasn’t everyday someone actually good looking came into Dr Deaton’s pharmacy, so that was his first clue.

The second was the way the guy was looking around; like he didn’t really know why he came, like he had all the time in the world.

Stiles knew something was fishy, knew it in his guts, and he wished the doc was there; he had a way with shady customers.

When finally the guy drifted up to the counter and gave him a sharp smile, he should have known - even before his eyes turned red.

 

***

 

Stiles didn’t really remember much from the trip to the Den in the heart of the compound. He was naked and tied up and paraded before everyone who dared to look. He didn’t think he saw his father. Just as well. Realizing what happened from his clothes left on the floor on the pharmacy was still better than seeing his son like this, it had to be.

 

***

 

He was left in the care of some betas. They weren’t exactly rough, but they didn’t take any bullshit as they bathed him, cleaned him up inside and out. Stiles considered struggling for a few seconds, but he was feeling weird, disoriented - maybe it was the shock. And, ultimately, what was he, compared to 2500 people’s safety?

 

***

 

Peter Hale’s quarters were large, well lit, and luxurious compared to what Stiles was used to - he knew from hearsay that the Hale pack was still miles better than some others, who literally kept humans as animals, but it was still strange to feel how soft the sheets were under him, or smell the sweet scent of fresh, ripe peaches sitting in a bowl on the table.

And it was easier to think about those things than the collar around his neck and the chain tethering him to one of the bedposts. There was enough slack in it that he could move around a bit, but he couldn’t really get off the mattress. Stiles was scared. Omegas were prized, cared for, the most valuable possessions of a pack… or at least that was what the weres said, but he was not an omega, not yet.

He just closed his eyes, not like he could fall asleep, he just wanted to keep out reality for a few seconds… When he felt someone touching his ankle he nearly screamed. Peter Hale was standing by the foot of the bed, naked.

Stiles swallowed, not daring to speak.

“You are a bit underfed, my dear boy,” he said, voice smooth. Stiles couldn’t help thinking about fairytales for a second, even though he knew he wouldn’t be fattened up to be feasted on by wolves. Not like that, anyway. “I will make sure you have everything you need from now on.”

“Go and fuck yourself,” Stiles said, feeling himself pale as soon as the words were out. Shit, he was going to be killed. The man didn’t take offence, though, just smiled at him.

“Now, now. Don’t be like that. As much as I enjoy a bit of spirit in my partners, you’re not here for that. Soon enough, you will be nothing more than a comehungry little bitch, popping out cubs left and right… and you are going to love it.”

Stiles shook his head, shuffling back as Peter climbed on the bed, advancing on him slowly, like the predator he was.

The man grabbed his ankle again, and yanked him towards himself. He was too strong, and in a second Stiles was under him, struggling in wane. Peter didn’t seem phased, he grabbed his wrists in one hand, holding them in an iron grip above Stiles’ head as his other hand took hold of his face.

“You are only making this harder on yourself, dear boy. It will happen either way, your only choice is how. I understand if it feels safer to think that you were at least trying to resist, but let’s be honest, there’s no sense in having your last minutes as a human being spent in agony. I could make it good for you, help you change seamlessly, with as little discomfort as possible… What will it be?”

Stiles blinked up at him. He could feel tears sliding down his face. A part of him was screaming to keep fighting, to not give in to this monster, but… He closed his eyes and nodded in defeat as much as he could. Peter leaned down and licked at the tears on his cheeks before turning him on his stomach.

Stiles stiffened. He never did this before, and he had no idea what the were was planning.

Peter kept a hand on the back of his neck, smashing the side of his face in the soft pillows, while the other griped his hips and pulled him to his knees.

“Stay,” he ordered simply before letting him go to get something from the bedside table.

Stiles’ whole body shivered, but he didn’t dare to move. It seemed like an eternity passed before he could feel a touch between his ass cheeks - warm and wet, circling his hole. He twitched, startled, but Peter’s hand was back on his hip, keeping him steady.

“I would love to have you nice and wet before we start, but too much lubrication might interfere with the change, so I need you to relax,” he said as he pushed a slick finger inside him. It wasn’t too easy, the burn took Stiles’ breath away, and when the man added a second finger, he couldn’t help moaning a bit. Peter clicked his tongue, slapping Stiles’ ass lightly.

“I said relax, dear boy,” he said, digging his fingers in deep before scissoring them. Even with the lube, it was still a bit painful. Stiles didn’t have reference, but he imagined that a bit more slick would go a long way in making it hurt less.

Peter kept talking.

“Don’t worry, you only need this much work the first time. As soon as the change sets in, you will be producing your own juices - and your little omega pussy will be nice and open if you so much as think of my cock.”

Stiles closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think about that, but it was hard to think of anything other than what was happening, especially as the werewolf forced another finger into him. Stiles was breathing hard, trying to relax to make it hurt less.

“There you are, darling. I think that will be enough,” he said, pulling out too quick, making him moan. His hole felt weird, like it was gaping, even though he knew that it wasn’t - not yet.

Peter grabbed his hips with both hands, slotting the head of his dick to his entrance.

“Deep breath now,” he dictated, waiting until Stiles obeyed. “That’s it, now let it out slowly.”

As soon as he did, Peter was pushing, making him choke on the air leaving his lungs. It didn’t stop the man, it felt like he pushed for ages, and when he finally bottomed out, Stiles thought he was close to blacking out. He couldn’t help making little, gasping whines.

“Hush now, try to relax,” Peter said, slapping his ass again. It only made Stiles tense up more, but as soon as the sting faded, he felt his hole loosen a fraction. The werewolf caught on too, because he snorted and did it again, hitting him harder and harder.

It hurt to clench up, but every time he relaxed after it, it was a bit better and soon enough, Stiles was panting, his ass feeling on fire. He didn’t get hard, but he could feel that his insides were growing hot and achy. He didn’t want to enjoy it, he didn’t.

As much as Peter seemed to enjoy spanking him, he got bored fast, and started thrusting, making Stiles’ eyes roll back. It was painful at first, even with him growing more accustomed to it, but there was no stopping in. Peter picked up speed with every jab of his cock, fucking him in earnest. He bent over Stiles’s body, biting the skin at his nape between teeth feeling too sharp to be human.

Stiles was moaning constantly, hands fisted into the sheets in desperation, trying to hold on as best as he could. It felt like hours passed before Peter finally stilled, holding him painfully close.

And then, Stiles felt the knot.

 

***

 

They were laying on their sides, with Peter spooning him when the first cramps started, making Stiles flinch, it was like someone punched him in the gut. It didn’t slip the werewolf’s notice, and he held him even closer, nuzzling his neck from behind.

“Just as I though… most humans need a few loads before it starts. But you are exceeding all expectations, aren’t you, dear?”

“Wh…?” Stiles couldn’t even get the word out before another cramp hit, making him cry out.

“Your body is changing… It’s sucking up all the Alpha come I’m pumping into you and molding itself to my needs,” he said smugly, sliding his hand down to Stiles’ stomach, where it hurt. “Rearranging your insides to make place for the babies I will give you…”

Stiles felt feverish and light headed. His chest was itching but his hands were held down when he tried to scratch at himself.

“No, no, no. Let your body do what it needs to. Omegas have multiples, and they need to feed,” he crooned, licking the side of his throat. “They need more titties than your human body had, so you are growing new ones.”

He seemed to delight in the way Stiles struggled weakly at his words, trying to get away.

“That’s not the only thing that will change, dear boy. Your ugly little bush here,” he said, tugging on Stiles’ pubic hair, “will be gone by tomorrow, omegas are supposed to be nice and smooth to please their Alphas. And this,” Peter grabbed his half-hard cock, pinching the head between his fingers and making him cry out “This will shrink. Not like you will need it for anything other than pissing - omegas don’t get hard, and if they come at all, they do it from a nice, big knot punching into their sloppy hole.”

Stiles closed his eyes, trying to relax into the cramps twisting his insides into new shapes.

 

***

 

Peter didn’t pull out after his knot deflated - with careful hands he managed to turn Stiles on his back without slipping out and started to fuck him again right away. It didn’t hurt anymore. The cramps were still going, but they weren’t that bad, and the lessening of the pain made Stiles almost giddy. Or at least, he though that was the reason…

It was hard to think.

Peter wasn’t holding him down anymore. He just made sure that Stiles wasn’t bothering his chest - the skin was reddened on six places, in two neat rows - where his extra nipples were forming, growing under the skin. They itched, but it wasn’t as bad as his original nipples.

Peter twisted those, enjoying the way his back arched off the bed when the pinched the puffy, reddened buds. The man laughed when a drop of cloudy liquid escaped one of them.

 

***

 

Stiles squirmed on Peter’s cock, almost feeling like giggling when it pushed against that little spot inside that made him feel so good. Was it the fifth time? Or the sixth? He couldn’t remember.

Peter was sitting, holding him on his lap with his knot tying them together and kept rubbing at Stiles belly. It was nice. He felt nice. His stomach was bulging a bit from all the come Peter spurted into him, and he could feel it still pouring.

Stiles looked down at his body. For a few moments, he didn’t understand why his cock was so limp - he was feeling good, and something told him that it should be looking different when he was enjoying himself, but Peter shifted, grinding deeper into him, and he didn’t care.

“Almost there, dear boy. Just this and then one more, and you will be finished,” Peter said, nipping at his neck. His chest was warm and comfortable behind Stiles’ back. He had a good, strong Alpha.

The door opened and a man came in. Stiles thought that he should be… embarrassed? He wasn’t sure, so he just gave the man a dopey smile.

“Derek, what do you want? I’m not finished yet,” Peter said with a bit of annoyance. The other man held his hands up in surrender.

“Yeah, just checking. You did promise me the second round,” he said, before backing out.

“Come back in an hour,” Peter shouted after him, nudging his cock in deeper.

Stiles frowned, making a questioning little sound in his throat. His Alpha took his nipples between his fingers - two of the new ones that were still shivery and sensitive - and played with them until it was almost too much.

“Don’t worry, dear boy. He just wants to play a bit - and I don’t see why he shouldn’t - it’s not like he can knock you up.”

Stiles felt a bit of drool sliding down his chin. What was his Alpha talking about? He couldn’t remember. His nipples were feeling really good. He was feeling good all over; soft and gooey.

When Peter thrust his hips up into him and his knot lodged just that bit deeper, Stiles saw his soft, small cock dribble out a few drops of clear liquid. It felt so good that his vision went gray around the edges.

 

***

 

Stiles was on his hands and knees again. There was a man fucking him, he wasn’t sure if it was the one from before - he didn’t really care. Peter was getting dressed beside the bed.

The man fucking him had a nice, big knot. It wasn’t as big as the Alpha’s and his hole was so used that it didn’t even catch, but it still felt good.

“I will be back by seven,” Peter said, grabbing his coat from the back of a chair. “Tell Boyd and Theo that they can have a go too after you’re finished, but if I find a scratch on him, someone will lose their testicles, is that understood?”

“Yes,” he man hissed, stilling as he started to come. Some of it bubbled out beside his cock, running down the back of Stiles’ thighs. It felt a bit ticklish.

Peter rolled his eyes even as he ruffled Stiles’s hair before turning to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my friend Emma, who gave me the idea for this little sequel...

Stiles was dozing with his triplets sucking on his tits.

It was a bit painful - they were already five, their mouths full of pearly, strong teeth - but he was used to it. He could hear Erica and Cora cooing softly as they both fed some of his other children. The betas took care of the younger ones, because the bed - that Stiles rarely, if ever, left - could get pretty busy when people came in to fuck him, and nobody wanted the babies to be crushed accidentally.

The triplets - they were all Alphas - fought even while eating, elbowing and kicking at each other. One of them, Malia, Stiles thought, kneeled him in the stomach, making Stiles whine. His belly was big - bigger than the time he had five cubs - and it made it hard to move. Malia growled at him in halfhearted apology and then went back to sucking on his tit.

Stiles could feel his small, soft little cock twitch a bit from the insistent sensation. Just yesterday, Peter made him compare with the small cocklet of one of their three year old beta cub, and had a good laugh when Stiles proved to be even smaller. Stiles didn’t like it when he was laughed at, but Peter fucked him nice and hard afterwards, so it was all good.

He was tired. His days were spent with feeding the kids and getting fucked and today, he was feeling especially grumpy. It was always hard with the triplets, they wouldn’t stop until his teats were completely empty - all of them.  Just then, Cameron finished with the one he was suckling on, biting it hard when he noticed that noting was coming from it, making Stiles moan. Cameron snuffled in annoyance and shifted a bit, taking another nipple in his mouth and sucking so hard like he haven’t been eating for an hour already.

***

After the triplets were finished, Isaac - a sweet, submissive beta - came in and gave Stiles a sponge bath. He wasn’t really allowed to leave the bed when he was so heavily pregnant. Stiles liked Isaac, he was always gentle. When they had the time he would fist Stiles and pull on his small balls until he came. Today was not one of those days. Isaac did his job quickly, bringing him a plate of food afterwards, and as soon as he finished he brought in the quintuplets who just recently turned two, meaning that they were considered old enough to be on the bed with Stiles.

They were hungry.

There was so many of them that Stiles had to get on all fours so that they could reach his tits comfortably. His belly was so big that it was almost brushing the mattress. Stiles was so, so tired. Ever since the five little beasts turned two, he had to feed twelve of his kids every day. Of course, they were old enough to eat solid food too, but Peter was a firm believer that they should be drinking omega milk for as long as physically possible.

His Alpha was ecstatic with how fertile he was. Usually it didn’t take more than a month for him to get pregnant again after giving birth, and the Beacon Compound’s Den never had as many kids running and crawling around it as it did since Stiles was changed into an omega.

Even Talia, the head Alpha, had a few nice words for him. It was rare that Alphas other than his own were even allowed to come near him, so it was a clear sign of how proud Peter was. Stiles liked to make Peter proud.

All of his Alpha’s underlings were free to use him - as long as he wasn’t hurt - and they did. Sometimes, when they needed a little bonding, they would even stay the night with him and Peter, rutting into Stiles lax, sloppy hole long after he was asleep just to be able to shoot their load into the place where their Alpha did.

Usually, Stiles didn’t mind. He was always horny, and there was nothing better than a knot ramming into him, forcing his sorry excuse of a cock to spurt out thin droplets of come, but today Stiles was grumpy and miserable, so when Peter and Boyd came in, he didn’t even look their way, too caught up in the pain of five cubs clinging to his tits.

Boyd was huge for a beta, both his body and his cock. He was even bigger than Peter, and his knot was the size of a grapefruit. He was one of Stiles’ favorites, just… not right now. When the beta dropped to the bed, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, Stiles couldn’t help snarling at him. The kids were surprised by his nipples getting yanked out of their tiny, hungry mouths and three of them immediately started crying, crawling after him and clutching his titties in their strong gripped little fists.

The crying just got Stiles more on edge, he didn’t like it when his children were upset, and he didn’t like to be fucked while he was feeding them, so it felt only natural to reach back and rake his sharp omega claws over Boyd’s arm. The beta was so startled that he let Stiles go in an instant, cursing loudly. Peter laughed, patting him on the back.

“Now, Vernon, this is how a true omega behaves - cubs first, fucking second,” he said, voice proud.

Stiles didn’t care, he just moaned as the little ones found his nipples again and latched on, even though he was almost empty.

Of course, Peter couldn’t stay away either. Really, if Stiles didn’t have such a bad day, he wouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t help himself from trying the same thing that worked on Boys, except that Peter was having none of it. The Alpha growled, making everyone in the room freeze. The kids stared crying again, and at a short nod from Peter, Isaac was already picking them up. Even Erica and Cora left with their metaphorical tails between their legs.

Stiles was trembling, not daring to move. Peter never growled at him.

“You, stay, get on the bed,” the Alpha told Boys before he could disappear too.

The beta obeyed without a word, sitting against the headboard. His cock was still hard and huge, jutting out proudly from between his legs.

“And, you, my dear boy, are going to ride him,” Peter said, his tone not leaving place for protests. Stiles whined, but did as he was told, crawling over slowly.

His Alpha made him sit on Boyd’s cock with his back to him. Stiles shivered as he sunk down onto that thick flesh. Boyd didn’t touch him, making him work his hips as Peter watched.

“It’s one thing not to let a beta disturbed you, but I’m your Alpha, sweetheart,” he said, shuffling closer. He pushed a finger in beside Boyd’s cock, making Stiles cry out. “You are mine, you are barely more than my knot warmer, and knot warmer do not get a say in when they are used, is that understood?”

Stiles whined, grabbing Peter’s shoulders and pulling him close, offering his neck in submission. His Alpha bit the sensitive skin hard enough to bruise before crowding up against him. Stiles couldn’t stop a startled groan when he felt his cock nudge at his already stretched rim.

“That’s my sweet boy, but you still need to be punished, otherwise you will never learn,” he said as he started pushing in beside Boyd’s huge cock.

Stiles threw his head bac and cried out. He couldn’t resist it, his body was trained to accept whatever his Alpha wanted, even if he felt like he was being split in two. Boyd didn’t move, then again, he didn’t have to with Peter fucking into Stiles furiously, punching breathless, high-pitched whines out of him. Stiles never felt anything like that before. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move, he could barely even breath… All he could do was hold on and let himself be completely reduced to nothing more than a hole to be used.

Peter grinned at him, seeing his open, drooling mouth and glazed over eyes. The Alpha grabbed two of his tits - they were big, already full of milk again, even though they were almost empty only ten minutes ago and squeezed them.

Stiles felt his eyes rolling back as his milk trickled out of his poor, abused nipples, wetting the front of  his chest. Peter wasn’t satisfied, he pushed Stiles against Boyd’s chest to get a little space between them and started slapping his heavy, painful tits until they felt hot with the skin red and tight.

After a particularly hard slap Stiles came - or at least he thought he did, everything felt too intense - and even blacked out for a few seconds, only coming around again when he felt an incredibly overwhelming sensation inside him…

Peter was still fucking him, even thought Boyd’s knot was forming, growing inside him steadily. Stiles was crying, his whole face a mess of tears and drool, clutching at his Alpha’s shoulder like it was the only thing keeping him in one piece.  

Stiles forgot to breath when he felt Peter’s knot too.

His breath hitched, looking at Peter with wide, panicked eyes, but the Alpha just laughed.

“It’s okay, dear boy. You can take it… I should have done this a long time ago to keep you in line,” he said as he stilled too, growing and growing and  _growing_ in Stiles.

Stiles’ whole body was spasming, mouth hanging open in disbelieve as he felt the first spurts of come gushing into him.

He came again, just from the sensation, and then something in him broke and as soon as the first waves of his orgasm died down, he was coming  _again_.

Stiles spluttered out sounds that didn’t make any sense as it kept happening over and over, his small, bare cocklet oozing out a clear liquid continuously, almost like he was pissing.

The last thing he heard before blacking out from the overwhelming pleasure was Peter bragging about his hole to Boyd…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! Or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
